EL DESTINO QUE NOS SEPARA
by hollybell
Summary: ¿Era posible que a nuestras edades estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto y que desbordáramos tanta pasión? en ese instante no me importo, nunca antes alguien me había acariciado, y él lo había hecho.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como tan?, espero que bien bueno les traigo una mini historia de dos capítulos está algo linda, pero aclaro esta algo subida de tono, advierto, para mayores de edad y tiene contenido sexual, erótico etc… pero muy lindo ya saben … en un Horo X Ren , sin fines de lucro, solo espero que me hagan un simple deposito a mi cuenta bancaria para que pueda pagar el internet y sigua subiendo mis fics jejeje…no es broma

_Dedicado a la soledad que siempre me acompaña; aunque este sonriendo, no puedo sentirme feliz. _

_**El destino que nos separó **_

_Capitulo 1_

**Adiós**

_Pov´s Ren Tao_

Hummm… ahhh – era el único sonido que podía emitir, después de aquellos besos y esas caricias que se desplegaban por mi cuerpo, sus manos eran frías y suaves. Sus labios traviesos jugaban descaradamente por mi cuello haciéndome sentir placer. ¡cómo era posible que tan solo con 15 años pudiera hacerme sentir eso! ¿Era posible que a nuestras edades estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto y que desbordáramos tanta pasión? en ese instante no me importo, nunca antes alguien me había acariciado, y él lo había hecho, primero me tomo de la mano, luego sin que yo me percatara, deje que se acercara más y más, día con día su cercanía se me hacía normal hasta llegar a este punto. El punto en el cual él está sobre de mí y yo no puedo dejar de gemir.

Quita esto- me dice con lo que parece desesperación, pues llevaba algún tiempo intentando desabrochar el cinto de mi pantalón, mis pantalones chinos son holgados aun así siempre están bien sujetos, él sólo tiene un short azul y su pecho está desnudo frente a mí, yo tengo las manos a cada lado de mi, estamos sobre en futón de una habitación en la pensión de Yoh, donde habíamos llegado un mes antes. Puedo sentir su excitación sobre de mi.

En sólo un mes logró tenerme así, su sonrisa poco a poco me cautivó, pero sobre todo era… que nunca antes alguien me había siquiera intentado abrazarme. Si había que admitirlo, en mi familia nunca nadie había tenido un contacto físico conmigo a menos que fuera una pelea.

Y por eso tal vez… solo quería que alguien me tocara, o tal vez como suelen decir "es la edad". Puedo asumir eso, pues hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos ha dicho alguna palabra de lo que pueda interpretar como cariño y mucho menos yo. Nunca me ha dicho que le gusto o que siente algo por mí, pero cada que tiene una oportunidad me toca, hace un roce que me estremece; cuando voy a bañarme va tras de mí y he notado como me mira. Como pelemos falsamente, solo para fingir golpearnos, entonces acaba sobre de mí y me besa… cuidando que nadie nos vea.

Me hace sonrojar, me hace estremecer, será una tonta fantasía; pero me hace sentir bien aunque sea por unos momentos, aunque sepa que esto no va a durar y que ni mi familia ni mis prejuicios me lo permiten, Horokeu Usui me hace sentir placer, un vano y efímero sentimiento que me hace sentir romántico pero sobre todo estúpido.

Vas muy rápido – le digo mientras siento como al fin logra deshacerse del cinto de mi pantalón, e inevitablemente los jala y me despoja por completo de toda aquella ropa que le impide tenerme por completo.

Te deseo…- fue lo último que dijo, empezó a mirar mi cuerpo; mi desnudez, la excitación que tenia por él; pude sentir su cuerpo ligeramente húmedo por el calor que ambos desprendíamos en ese momento.

Me contempló y una vez más me besó. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos; su lengua exploraba mi boca en ese furtivo beso, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, respiro un poco y besó mi cuello haciendo ligeras mordidas en su camino, besó mi pecho dejando un hilo de saliva por donde pasaba; llegó a mi abdomen y puso sus manos en mi cintura y en lo que parecía un caricia deslizo sus dedos subió su rostro para mirarme, como si pidiera permiso para tocarme, en ese lugar, en donde en determinado momento llegó y sus frías manos tocaron por primera vez mi masculinidad, aquella parte que, pare ser sincero yo nunca antes había tocado con el fin de sentir placer. Y el por qué era muy simple. Nunca me dijeron que "eso servía para aquello" y un poco más tarde cuando la morbosidad debía invadirme, solo pesaba en pelear y ser el Shaman King. Como ya lo había mencionado, mi familia solo me enseño como pelear, como odiar, más nunca supe como amar, como decir un simple te quiero o como era aquella sensación que se llamaba placer. Esta sensación que el chico de ojos negros me están haciendo sentir y me hacia gemir.

¿Qué es todo lo que me está pasando? – pregunte con la voz entrecortada mas por la duda que por el placer.

¿no te gusta? – me contesto, pero algo dentro de mi dolió, era la primera vez que alguien me lastimaba, con una caricia. En unos instantes más sentí como el recorría la longitud de mi miembro ¿es que acaso yo quería escuchar que él me quería?

¿Por qué lo haces? – le dije, pero esta vez el empezó a tocarme más salvajemente y yo no podía resistirme ante aquel placer solo arqueé mi espalda sostuve las sábanas que estaban bajo de mí y me deje hacer. Aquel vaivén de sus cadera contra las mías me estaba volviendo loco. Poco a poco se introdujo en mi con dolor y éxtasis, no podía distinguir claramente entre su cuerpo y el mio.

Deja de pensar tanto y déjate llevar. – así lo hice y esa noche el me rompió, el quebranto mi alma me hizo gritar, gemir y hasta llorar. Me deleite con el placer de su cuerpo, lo bese pero sobre todo… lo disfruté.

Me sentí usado, después de hacerlo con él; a pesar de que él dormía abrazándome, yo estaba encogido entre sus brazos y mi espalda daba con su pecho tratando que me protegiera; había que admitirlo, después de haber hecho dicho acto nunca dijo alguna palabra de cariño… solo placer. Sexo, simple y llano sexo, eso fue lo que él quería conmigo lo que siempre busco en mi y tal vez, se canso de buscar una novia y ahí estaba yo…

Tal vez hice algo malo… tal vez nunca debí dejar seducirme, tal vez deba arrepentirme, pero aunque me duela y no pueda dormir esta noche, llorando por primera vez en años, mi cuerpo no puedo dejar de sentir placer al estar cerca de él… porque cuando veo sus ojos me hacen estremecer y sé que si sigo a su lado, podrá hacer conmigo lo que quiera, porque aunque intente ser frio, insensible sarcástico y hasta cruel; con él no lo puedo lograr… él me hace sentir calidez.

Es por eso que ya no puedo seguir aquí… porque, porque yo si le amo… y es por ello que no puedo dejar que me utilice, que derrumbe este muro que he forjado el cual me protege de todos lo que hacen daño, no sería justo que él lo quite, para que después que yo ya no sirva para su placer mundano, simplemente me haga a un lado.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

¿te vas? – preguntan tras de mí, me alteré un poco al escuchar a alguien, pero me consuela saber que no es él.

Es mejor así – no sé porque le respondo, es como una respuesta más para mí que para él Yoh Asakura siempre sabe más de lo que aparenta, y supongo que él sabe que entre Horo-Horo y yo hay algo más que una amistad.

¿Lo dejaras así? eso les va a doler a los dos- me dice mientras acerca a mí y me toma por el hombro, busca mi mirada, pero no quiero que ve vea, no quiero que nadie me vea llorando por él. – ¿al menos él sabe que te vas? Si solo pelearon lo pueden resolver – me dice esta vez… tiene razón si solo hubiéramos peleado seria más sencillo, pero esta ya fue demasiado lejos.

Yo no puedo seguir así, supongo que sabes que entre él y yo ya no hay una amistad, y no puedo resolver esto, lo siento Yoh, me iré del país, no me busquen tampoco estaré en China, lo que menos quiero ahora es ver a mi familia así que adiós. – sin voltear atrás camine, corrí y me aleje de ahí, corrí sin descanso sin rumbo, solo para irme y que mis piernas no intentaran regresar, llegue al aeropuerto y tome un avión por este era el adiós.

Pov´s Horokeu Usui

Estaba amaneciendo, hacia frio, últimamente sentía frio cuando no estaba cerca de él, así que supuse ya se había levantado, estaba todavía algo adormilado; esta noche nunca la podre olvidar… todos mis sentidos estaban vueltos locos por él, el tacto al sentir su piel, el gusto al probarlo con detenimiento, el aroma que desprendía, los sonidos de sus gemidos, la vista gloriosa de su cuerpo que jamás había sido profanado, era tanto que me sentía culpable de haberlo tenido bajo de mi y disfrutar de él…tenía miedo de que él no disfrutara tanto como yo, tenía miedo de dañarlo y no hacerle sentir placer, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de perderle. Tenía miedo de que no entendiera todo lo que sentía por él y que si le decía cuanto le amaba me dejara… que pensara que lo estaba atando a mi lado o que con esas palabras le quitara su libertad, tal vez ahora es el momento de decirle cuanto lo quiero, que me ha gustado desde siempre, que la frialdad que aparenta tener, no me engaña y atrás de esa fría barrera hay una hermosa persona cálida, sensible y sobre todo temerosa de que le hagan daño.

Me levante buscándolo, pero me extraño no ver algunas de sus cosas, tal vez las más valiosas, una foto de su hermana, su cuchilla y aquella venda que una vez le di para curarse una herida, recorrí con miedo la habitación y vi que ni su bufanda ni su abrigo estaban, entonces lo entendí. El más grande vacio que jamás sentí paso por mi cuerpo, un dolor tan grande que atravesaba mi pecho, invadió todo mi ser, él se había ido.

Tomé unos pantalones y una playera corrí abajo, tal vez el seguía ahí y yo solo estaba exagerando, mas lo que encontré fue a un amigo que suspiraba por lo bajo, su sonrisa se veía triste mientras tomaba un poco de té.

¿Y Ren?- fue lo primero que dije, fue lo primero que pensé, pero al ver su cabeza negando mi alma se fue a un vacio por completo.

Anoche se fue – caminé unos pasos y golpee la pared, fue un sonido fuerte y seco al tiempo que en mi mente solo se repetían las frases ¡por que, por que!

¿Sabes a donde?- me dirigí frente a él, sé que no tiene nada que ver en esto, y aun así mi coraje se descargo en contra de él lo tome de la camisa y lo halé, estaba desesperado por saber ¿Dónde estaba Ren?

Horo-Horo cálmate, no se a donde se fue, no sé qué es lo que pasó ayer, se marcho de la pensión y creo que estaba llorando, trate de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es él.

Lo buscare… lo buscare…tengo que decirle lo que siento… porque si no nunca me lo perdonaré. – fue lo último que dije, mientras que tome mis cosas y trate de ir tras él…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 Largos años ya han pasado, y aun no sé nada de Ren… el primer año fue horrible, el segundo lo aprendí a sobrellevar, el tercero mi hermana fue tras de mí y me obligo hacer algo más que buscar a un fantasma que había desaparecido para mi, el cuarto aun no perdía la esperanza, y aun así trate de salir adelante tal vez sin Ren, este año en este día, él día que se fue aun sigo llorando en silencio por él.

Hola disculpa la molestia- le dije serio, estoy seguro que sabe quién soy, pues cada año le he hablado por lo mismo, la hermana de Ren Tao debe odiarme.

Ya esperaba tu llamada, hoy es el día- me dijo en un tono que se podría interpretar como una cortesía mal disimulada.

Bueno, no pierdo la esperanza, y para no perder la costumbre ¿dime donde esta?- le dije en un tono monótono pero sobre todo triste.

Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé, no me lo ha querido decir- me contesto suspirando un poco, cuando llamé la primera vez no le creí, no podía concebir la idea de que su hermana no supiera donde estaba, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que Ren siempre ha sido reservado, aun para su hermana.

Le diste mi mensaje –le pregunté un poco resignado pero aun sin perder la esperanza, pues a cada año de decía a ella, que si sabía algo de Ren o si se comunicaba con él le dijera que aun lo estaba buscando y que tenía que hablar con él

Sí, pero él no quiere verte- me responde lo mismo de siempre, ya lo veía venir aun así no me puedo rendir.

Ya han pasado 5 años… solo dime si él está bien- después de eso estoy listo, par a dejar de llamarla, tal vez busque otro método o solo tal vez me resigne a solo soñar con él.

Está bien, ya no se oye tan deprimido y por lo visto tampoco tu… es mejor que ya dejen esto los dos, ya no son unos niños- eso lo dice más como un reclamo que como una petición, pero en ese tono, puedo saber que él está sufriendo tanto como yo, si tan solo me dejara estar cerca de él esto ya hubiera terminado

No digas eso Jun, tú no sabes lo que siento por él, y él tampoco lo sabe solo se marcho y sé que corresponde, lo sé solo por su forma de actuar. – esta vez le respondo con un tono más alto, sé que no debo pero la oigo suspirar.

Horo-Horo se están haciendo daño, ya basta por favor no quiero seguir viendo como mi hermano sufre – me dice molesta, pero eso es suficiente para mí es injusto que solo me culpen a mí, ¡cómo demonios es que Ren nos hizo daño!

Solo dime donde esta – se lo repito una vez más pero esta vez sí tengo una respuesta.

No lo sé, pero las últimas llamadas son desde Londres, casi siempre son desde Londres

Londres – eso es suficiente para mi, al menos sé en qué parte del mundo esta.

Es lo único que sé… Horokeu por favor no se hagan más daño – me dice resignada, sé que ella quiere lo mejor para su hermano, pero yo sé que lo mejor es que él yo estemos juntos.

Esa nunca fue mi intención, gracias –

Espero que no me llames el próximo año, o al menos la próxima vez que lo hagas, me des una buen noticias

Lo intentaré Jun – si al fin lo de decidido, ya tengo una pista al saber donde esta, tengo dinero, aunque nunca lo creí, siempre me vi como un aldeano, un ainu que no haría más que trabajar en el campo, pero para mi pesar Pilika se encargó de mi y de mi vida , tal vez le dio un golpe bajo a mi orgullo pero siempre me dijo que si encontraba Ren de nuevo, no le gustaría verme hecho un vagabundo, siempre me dijo que hiciera algo que de lo que Ren se enorgulleciera, por eso trabajé muy duro.

Tomé algunas de mis cosas y hable por teléfono una vez más cancelando unas citas pendientes y salí de mi apartamento, Londres estaba algo lejos.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Un mes y medio, no es tanto tiempo a comparación de lo que he llevado buscándolo, pero ya estoy cansado, he estado en cada hotel cada pensión y en cada lugar donde es pudiera estar; Londres no tan grande, aun así no es seguro que aun este aquí.

Supongo que este es el final de aquel extraño sueño y yo ya no lo soporto más, no puedo seguir con esta vida inútil y sin un ápice de felicidad, tal vez le haga daño a mi hermana pero ahora solo soy una carga para ella.

Y justo cuando pienso en ella, puedo escuchar mi teléfono sonar.

Pilika, ¿Cómo estás? – le contesto pues supongo está preocupada por mi

¿Cuándo piensas regresar? – me dice mientras , espero el reproche que me hará por haberme ido sin avisar

No lo sé-

Hermano, te extraño… ya no eres el mismo, estaba pensando en decirte que regreses, pero esta vez me temo que tengo que pedirte que no te rindas, búscalo a él y búscate a ti, yo también quiero que regrese mi hermano, el que quería hacer un gran campo de plantas.

Pilika, yo… yo sé si pueda seguir con esto

Hermano, solo quiero que estés bien.

Lo siento Pilika, ya no puedo con esto, ya no puedo seguir… lo siento lo siento mucho. Perdóname, pero adiós.

Simplemente adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, bueno muchas gracias por lo reviews, son poquitos pero los agradezco mucho, como ya dije este es un fic algo fuerte; es para mayores de edad, como ya dije no espero que me dejen reviews, solo hagan su aportación a mi cuenta bancaría para que siga publicando y page el internet de mi casa…

Bueno ya en serio este fic lo escribí para pasar mis noches de soledad, no espero nada a cambio, hay algo de Ren X Lyzerg y Horo X Ren.

Por último no keren leer la historia el lemon esta hasta bajo… ¬¬

_Dedicado a la soledad que siempre me acompaña; aunque este sonriendo, no puedo sentirme feliz. _

**Capitulo 2**

_**El destinó que nos separó**_

_**Encuentro**_

_Pov´s Ren Tao_

El tiempo ha pasado lastimosamente lento, nunca me imaginé acabar aquí. Desde que salí de Japón el primer vuelo me llevo a España, estuve un tiempo ahí pero no me gustó, fui a Francia pero el estilo de las calles y la parejas que tomaban su luna de miel ahí me hastiaron con un estúpido romanticismo mundano y simple, fui por último a Londres, y me inscribí en una universidad, ya que desarrollé un extraño talento por los idiomas no me costó aprenderlos y estoy en la facultad de lenguas extrajeras, he aprendido español, francés, ingles, japonés además de mi lengua natal. En este tiempo en Londres me encontré con Lyserg quien también estudia en la facultad de ciencias sociales.

Al principio trate de evitarlo, no quería tener nada que ver con los restos de aquel pasado, pero el poco a poco se acercó a mí, hasta que acabe por vivir en su casa, nunca le he dicho cual fue la razón de irme, pero supongo que lo deduce además de que, más de una vez hemos acabado en la cama. Como aquella vez que sin que quisiera hablar solo se lo dije.

Flash back

Ren, ya has tomado demasiado mañana hay clases temprano- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, si algo tenía Lyzerg es que siempre era cortés y amable conmigo y porque no decirlo, hasta dulce y sensible, cosa que Horo Horo nunca había sido. Desde que había estado con Lyzerg nunca los había dejado de comparar.

Solo déjame solo- se acerco a mí y sonrío, cosa que me sorprendía en ese entonces ya había notado que él sentía algo por mí, mas yo nunca sentí nada por él, nunca pude sentir nada por otra persona que no fuera Horokeu Usui.

Ren, vamos te llevaré a mi cama- en ese momento el me levantó lo miré a la cara que tenía sonrojada por tenerme tan cerca y sin mucho detenimiento le bese, solo por tratar de sentir placer.

Ren… - fue lo único que me dijo, luego se sentó conmigo en su cama y me dijo algo que me hizo sentí bien, unas palabras que no me imagine escuchar y que sin duda las quería oír, pero no de él si no de otra persona. – Ren, tú me gustas y no solo eso, te admiro, y a decir en este tiempo me he llegado a enamorar de ti. Pero dudo que me puedas corresponder, pues yo creo que tu amas alguien más

En estos momentos yo quiero olvidarme de esa persona.- fue lo único que le dije, pero al parecer fue suficiente para él pues después de eso me beso, era delicado y suave, como una chica, trataba de consolarme con él, trataba de sentir placer, pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba. Aun así el permaneció como mi amante y yo solo intentaba hacerlo sonreír pues él me daba todo de sí.

Te amo Ren – esas eran sus palabras, las que me repetía, las que me hacían sentir bien, y que quería escuchar, pero no de él. Las que me decía una y otra vez mientras comíamos, mientras le besaba, mientras lo penetraba en las noches que me sentía solo o que tenía las más intensas ganas de regresar a los brazos de Horokeu Usui.

Esa fue la primera noche que estuve con él le acaricie y le me acarició; lo bese y le abrí de piernas solo para mí, lo envestía con fuerza para sentir placer, entonces me di cuenta que le estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Horo me había hecho. Me sentía culpable, aun así intente olvidarme del ainú entre las piernas de Lyzerg… intente quererle.

Fin flash back

Vivo con él, voy a la universidad con él, convivo con él y este parece feliz, me gusta verlo así aunque yo por más que intente y con el tiempo que ha pasado aun no puedo ser feliz. Hace poco le llamé a mi hermana para decirle que estoy bien, y para preguntar por Yoh y los demás, ya que corte contacto por completo con ellos, y aunque Lyzerg aun se comunica con ellos, pacerse que también se ha alejado de ellos por respeto a mí, aunque es algo que no me agrada ya que sé que él no tiene nada que ver.

Según sé Yoh y Anna están bien, se casarán pronto, Manta ira a estudiar a América y por último sé que el Usui le ha llamado a mi hermana preguntándole por mí, aun no sé cómo es que él pregunta por mí, yo creí que ya se había olvido de mi y ya tenía a una zorra como novia y estaba lleno de pequeños bastardos. Ese idiota solo se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas y su única neurona que tiene en el cerebro le sirve para comer, no sé cómo demonios amo tanto a un idiota como él.

Ren, ya esta lista la cena – me dice Lyzerg mientras veo como pone los platos, hoy para variar pidió comida china, y aunque siempre la pide, se encarga de poner la mesa y acomodar todo, es como una chica.

Si ya voy – le digo en tono neutral mientras enciendo el televisor.

Ren hoy vi tus resultados, te felicito fuiste el mejor otra vez- me dice en una sonrisa mientras me pone en la mesa, lo que parece un regalo, siempre es así, nunca me imagine terminar en una relación así y menos con el… aun no entiendo cómo es que todo esto llego hasta aquí, como es que estoy con Lyzerg en lugar de estar con Horo, ¡como demonios acabe sobre de él! Y no estoy abajo, debajo de Horokeu.

Gracias Lyzerg- es lo único que le digo mientras veo la televisión al parecer hubo un accidente

¿Qué es lo que paso? – me pregunta el ver que no le hago caso.

No lo sé, parece que un idiota se intento suicidar. – si, por eso interrumpieron la programación, pues según vi cruzó las calles sin ningún cuidado aunque le advirtieron.

Ren. No hables así, creo que es un extranjero – me dice mientras yo me voy la vuelta y veo la cena pero luego veo como le toma por el hombro algo le está pasando.

Qué más da, todavía sigue vivo – fue lo que le digo, mientras doy la vuelta una vez más para ver la televisión pero veo como Lyzerg esta boquiabierto, y yo siento como se encoje mi corazón, no lo puedo creer , aquel de que estaba hablando era él… Horokeu Usui es que se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Sin más deje lo que estaba haciendo y salí de la casa, tenía que ir tras él.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Tenía unas cortadas en la cara, su piel totalmente blanca tenia rasguños por todas partes, ya había salido del coma, tenía tres día sin despertar, pero según sabía ya estaba mejor, desde que supe del incidente no me he separado de aquí, pero en cuanto esté bien pienso volver a desaparecer, veo preocupado a Lyzerg, pero más que por Horo es por mí. Supongo que con esto se ha dado cuenta que no lo he podido olvidar.

-Ren – lo oigo sollozar, es lo que dice Horo aun estando inconsciente, no sé porque lo hace, pero me está volviendo loco, ¿porque está aquí? ¿Por qué se hizo daño? y ¿por qué repite mi nombre una y otra vez? Es por eso que lo tomo de la mano, esta fría, como la recordaba; fría y suave.

- Horo, ¿por qué solo me utilizaste? – fue lo que le dije y sin notarlo, otra vez estaba llorando por él, y a través de la ventana del hospital, puedo ver a Lyzerg mirándonos, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Pensé que lo mejor era ir tras él.

-Te amo Ren – me estaba levantado para ir tras Lyzerg cuándo escuche, Horo-Horo había tomando mi mano, había despertado.- no sé si ya morí o solo estoy soñando, pero me prometí que si volvía a ver te diría que… te amo siempre te he amado- cuando escuche eso mi corazón se detuvo, mi mano lo tomo más fuerte y mis ojos se abrieron más. Me acerque a él y lloré sobre él, esas palabras que siempre había anhelado, le me lo estaba diciendo. Estaba molesto, feliz, preocupado por él, eran tanto lo que sentía que no podía interpretar en cúmulo de emociones que se arremolinaban por mi mente.

-¿Por qué Horo? ¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste! ¡Por que estas aquí! ¿Por qué te hiciste daño?- le dije mientras lo tome del cuello de la bata de hospital para verlo de frente, solo él, nadie mas que él podía verme llorar, nadie más podía verme en ese estado.

- porque te amo, porque llevo 5 años buscándote y porque creí que nunca más te iba a ver y así mi vida no tiene sentido – me dijo mientras con dificultad se levantaba de su camilla, se veía adolorido pero era fuerte, entonces sin previo aviso se acerco mis labios y me beso.

- eres un idiota, no será tan fácil que te mueras, eres demasiado fuerte, así que recupérate pronto.- trate de sepárame de sus labios, pero eran adictivos. Ya no quería caer ante él pero me era difícil lo amaba, y mis palabras le habían dolido, el había cambiado

-Ren estoy aquí por ti, porque te amo y sé que tú sentías algo por mí, no dejare que te vayas – me tomo por la otra mano y me retuvo frente a él y después de mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirle estando frente a él.

Desde entonces trate de no hablarle, y aun así estar a su lado hasta que se recuperara, había tenido unas heridas graves y lo habían operado, aun así no tardo mucho en recuperarse, solo iba a casa a darme un baño y dormir una horas, ya no veía Lyzerg pues procuraba ir a casa cuando él estaba en clases. No podía hablar con él ni con Horo hasta que yo aclarara mis ideas.

Aun así estaba todo el tiempo con el ainu, dándole de comer, ayudándole a vestirse, no había duda, el tiempo había pasado, su cuerpo ya no era como le recordaba, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre. Y se veía endemoniadamente bien.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, como que yo había entrado al a universidad y que él atendía una parte del gobierno japonés para las normas y requerimientos ambientales para descargas de desechos industriales a la atmosfera, y me burlaba de vez en cuando de él por ser la policía del medio ambiente de Japón, sin duda alguna era alguien importante y paso de ser un aborigen ainu a una personalidad recocida por sus aportes al medio ambiente.

Pasó menos de un mes cuando salió del hospital y él me hablo seriamente.

-es tiempo que me des una respuesta Ren- dijo justo cuando salimos del hospital. A pesar de que tenía una cortada en la mejilla derecha en la cara que era cubierta por un bendita blanca se veía bien, aun no sabía exactamente qué haría de mi vida ahora. No sabía si regresaría con Lyzerg o si iría donde iba a ir Horo-Horo

-¿y qué esperas que te diga? - le respondí tratando de no sonrojarme y aparentar que no me importaba, estábamos caminando sin rumbo fijo, me sentía bien solo de estar caminado a su lado.

-Qué tal si me dices que me amas. Ren has estado todo este tiempo junto a mí, al menos dime que significo algo… - él se puso frente a mi me vio directamente a los ojos, su mirada penetrante de alguna forma me intimidó, sin duda el ya no era el mismo.

-Horo yo…- tomó la muñeca de mi mano y con una fuerza que no me imagina que tenía me dio la vuelta acorralándome en una pared, estaba cerca de mí demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración; había crecido estaba más alto, apenas ahora que caminaba al lado podía notar que estaba mucho más alto que yo para mirarme el se bajaba su rostro un poco y me tomaba por la barbilla para que alzara la mirada y lo viera de frente.

- ven acá Ren, óyeme bien, te lo diré una vez más, te amo, te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, todo este tiempo ha sido por ti.- me susurró al oído, mientras que su respiración paso por mi cuello, a pesar de que estábamos en calle, casi no había nadie pues ya era algo tarde y ese lugar no era muy transitado, parecía que había tomado el lugar más solitario para estar con él.

- Horo es que yo- le dije mientras noté como sus ojos se veían tristes, en todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital junto a él nunca lo vi sonreír, bromear o ser la persona alegre que yo había conocido.

- lo siento Ren yo quiero estar a tu lado y tal vez esta sea nuestra última oportunidad así que no la voy a desperdiciar-soltó el agarre en el que me tenía y en un suave movimiento tomó mi mejilla y me acarició - Ren no he podido ser el mismo sin ti, por favor… has que regrese nuestra felicidad- esa fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar, estaba junto a mi abrazándome con fuerza puso su cabeza entre mis hombros, sentí la humedad de sus cálidas lagrimas sin poder resistirme igual le abrace.

- Horokeu Usui- le dije suavemente mientras le oía sollozar… no lo podía evitar todo en el me atraía, hasta esta parte triste que nunca antes había visto me gustaba, nunca antes lo había visto tan frágil, tan dolido y lo peor era que yo lo había provocado. Por irme sin haber resuelto –

-Ren, ¿alguna vez me quisiste? ¿Dime por favor valió la pena buscarte tanto? Dime que no te fuiste, solo porque me odias o porque no soy importante para ti – me dijo mientras aun seguía abrasándome pero esta vez fui yo quien me separé de él para verlo a los ojos. – has estado cerca de mí en el hospital pero… aun no me has dicho nada.

- tú fuiste la persona más importe para mi, nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a tocarme, nunca creí que yo fuera capaz de gustarle a alguien- le dije mientras lo miraba y sus ojos mostraban rastros de alegría. – me fui porque nunca me dijiste que era lo que sentías por mí y yo…

- tu malinterpretaste todo… no te das cuenta lo importante que eres para mí, yo tenía tanto miedo de perderte… - me dijo mientras toma mis manos y puedo sentir como tiembla ligeramente. No sé cómo pero después de de escucharlo no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea sonreírle tontamente. ¿Es que acaso estoy feliz? se acerca poco a poco a mí, es curioso cómo se acerca, es como si tuviera miedo de besarme y yo a él; un beso tan tierno, no como los que nos solíamos dar si no uno suave donde ambos cerramos lentamente los ojos, era como si fuera la primera vez que nos besáramos tímida y cariñosamente, sus labios chocaron con los míos y al sentir ese húmedo contacto un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, empecé a mover mis labios y me correspondió lentamente hasta que en un grácil movimiento su lengua paso por mis labios provocando un suave cosquilleo y sin pensarlo abrí mis labios para que él los explorase; encajaba perfectamente conmigo, era el primer beso con suave y romántico, el primero que era tan despacio que parecía que todo alrededor desaprecia. Ya no éramos los niños de antes, que nos enloquecían las hormonas, ambos habíamos madurado yo lo amaba y el… – te amo Ren – lo decía mientras me besaba.

- estamos a la mitad de la calle - le dije separándome un poco, y lo vi de nuevo, el seguía gustándome, atrayéndome y excitándome; sus mejillas sonrojadas se veían encantadoras y su mirada inocente me conmovían. El siempre había sido la persona que yo amé y con todo lo que había cambiado, para mí era él mismo.- aun pareces un niño.

- pues tú no has crecido mucho que digamos – me dijo mientras puso mu mano en mi cabeza como si me midiera, después de mucho tiempo lo vi sonreír.

- pasaré eso por alto… y no te golpeare; pero contésteme algo ¿A dónde vas?- le dijes después de todo habíamos caminado sin rumbo y ya era muy tarde casi las 12 de la madrugada.

- pues no sé, y ya no debo tener reservación en el hotel después de un mes ¿tu donde te quedas? – justo cuando me pregunto eso, lo recordé a Lyzerg y me pregunte si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre había dicho que lo más importante era pensar un uno mismo, ser egoísta no era tan malo, si se busca la felicidad al lado de la persona que amaba, estaba bien ser egoísta, pero siempre y cuando no lastimara nadie más, pero esta vez sabía que podía lastimar a Lyzerg y el simplemente no se lo merecía.

- yo, bueno pues vivo con Lyzerg – le dije dudando un poco, después de todo no sabía que decirle y que yo andaba con alguien más, mientras él estuvo buscándome.

- ¿por qué nunca se me ocurrió que estabas con Lyzerg? ¿Crees que se moleste si me quedo con ustedes? – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y caminaba conmigo, no podía dejar de pensar a pesar de que me trataba como siempre lo había querido.

- bueno yo no creo que sea buen idea, no te gustaría quedarte en un hotel cercano, aun no estás muy bien y su casa está un poco lejos – le conteste para impedir ir a la casa de Lyzerg no sería buena idea, para nada lo sería

- si está bien – me dijo sonrojado, al parecer la idea de estar en un hotel le removía recuerdos, a él como a mí. Recuerdo que no habíamos olvidado y que sin duda queríamos repetir.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-estás seguro que te quedaras aquí – me dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se sentó en la cama conmigo.

-si – le conteste, pero al darme cuenta de todo lo que involucraba esa pregunta, me sonroje enormemente, solo había una cama matrimonial y el yo solo habíamos dormido juntos una vez, la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones.

- Ren promete que no te iras de nuevo – me dijo mientras tomo la mi mano y tembló ligeramente- te amo y no lo voy a soportar de nuevo, no lo voy a soportar.- mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos me sentí feliz de que él y solo él fuera quien me dijera eso.

- Horokeu yo… - le dije, pero esta vez no quise pensar más en Lyzerg, y sin que yo me percatara de lo que hice me puse sobre de él y lo besé, toque su cuerpo su piel blanca y acariciaba cada una de las pequeñas heridas que aun tenia; pase mi lengua por su cara, haciéndole leves cosquillas, hasta que él me dio la vuelta y me dirigió una miraba traviesa, se levantó sobre de mi y fue por algo a su mochila.

- Cuando digo que no te volverás a ir, hablo en serio- sin que me diera cuenta él se puso encima de mi atrapándome entre sus piernas yo estaba tendido en la cama y el estaba sobre mi a la altura de la cadera chocando ciertas partes de nuestros cuerpos. Ya empezaba calentándose un poco el ambiente cuando me sorprendió, alzó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y sacó unas esposas y me ato a la cama, sin que me pudiera mover.

- ¡qué demonios estás haciendo! – le dije sorprendido, en cuanto me percaté que no me podía mover, ¡en qué momento saco tanta perversión! No sabía cómo pero me estaba gustando. Mientras yo permanecía con los brazos sobre mi cabeza el empezaba desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa que traía puesta. Y me daba ligeros besos en mi pecho tan suavemente que me hacia cosquillas y yo me intentaba liberar.

- Solo quiero verte así y saber que no te irás, además me excita vete así- me dijo mientras me veía, y pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo me acariciaba tan suavemente, que me hacia feliz me hacía sentir querido, pasaba sus manos frías por mi abdomen una vez que despejó la camisa que tenía luego me miro - y solo para que te quede bien claro cabeza de tiburón, te hago esto porque te amo te deseo eres lo más importante para mí. – luego después de eso, se acerco una vez a mis labios acariciándolos logrando que me sonrojara aun mas.

- no digas eso… - le dijo mientras trataba de ocultar mi vergüenza, me sentía como un niño avergonzado cuando me decía todo eso, me sentía completo y feliz… después de tantos años

- es lo que quieres escuchar – me dijo sonriendo un poco al saber que yo lo quería, a pesar de que ya no habíamos estado juntos… actuaba como si me conociera completamente. El se fue un poco hacia atrás justo a la altura de mi pantalón desabrocho lento y con cuidado el cierre de mi pantalón y al tiempo que me acariciaba iba bajando mi ropa hasta que me dejo sin mi pantalón y dejo mi cuerpo expuesto, era la segunda vez que el me contemplaba de esa manera, pero apenas ahora lo comprendía, porque me miraba, porque me besaba de esa manera… el siempre me había querido. Sentía más vergüenza que antes al sentir todo el cariño que ambos nos teníamos, no era como antes… no lo podía ver como antes y solo tener sexo, esta vez sentía como si me hiciera el amor… dejando mi cuerpo expuesto el me toco en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo con uno de sus dedos lo acaricio mientras me sonríe y yo evitaba su mirada.

- Horo que haces - le dije mientras mi cuerpo reaccionó por si mismo y empecé a respira cada vez más rápido, mi espalda se arqueo completamente cuando puso toda su masculinidad entre sus manos y empezó a frotarla rítmicamente, era como si recordara exactamente el ritmo de movimientos que alguna vez me habían dejado sin aliento. Y justo cuando creí que no podía sentir más pacer me puso entre sus labios… la humedad del interior de su boca y lo cálido dentro del él me hacían que me moviera involuntariamente de una forma salvaje pero la forma en que estaba atado a la cama me lo impedía.

- probándote- dijo justo cuando los movimientos de su lengua apuntaron en el lugar indicando y sentí más que antes la necesidad de moverme, el aun estaba vestido completamente y yo estaba expuesto ante él, me tenía por completo para él y solo para él. Y yo estaba gustoso de serlo, pero ya no aguantaba solo estar sujeto a la cama, yo también quería acariciarlo besarlo… verlo gemir por mí.

- hummmm Ahhh déjame mover - le decía mientras él seguía con su tarea en mi entrepierna y yo empezaba desespérame por la osadía de tenerme amarrado a la cama

- No… es tu castigo por irte tanto tiempo – me dijo mientras se separó de mi por instantes, que no fue mucho, ya que regresó con su tortuosa tarea dándome un masaje más y más lento hasta que ya no lo aguantaba su ritmo iba y venía contra mí y mi ser pedía más.

- más rápido – pronuncié de una forma en la que más que una petición parecía una súplica. Su liento acariciaba grácilmente mi miembro excitándome a más luego se detuvo completamente y con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar otra parte de mi cuerpo en mi pecho con uno de sus dedos, lo único que podía hacer era jadear más y más. – ahhhh…. Más

-no Ren… no hasta que me digas que me amas – me dijo pero me descolocó por instantes, yo lo amaba no había duda, pero tal vez tenía razón no se lo había dicho… estaba pensando en decirle o insinuarle que le quería pero su boca atrapó por completo mi miembro y esta vez el ritmo que me imponía me provocaba aun más.

- Horo me voy a venir- le dije con la voz entrecortada pero su ritmo no disminuía seguía dándome el más gran de placer.

- anda dilo – me dijo mientras seguía tocando con su lengua en el lugar más indicado pero esta vez trate de pensar un poco en lo que le diría.

- ya sabes lo que siento por ti- le dijo mientras uno de sus dedos empezó a exploró cínicamente la parte trasera de mi cuerpo

- Pero no me lo has dicho - pero la respuesta no le gustó y una vez más dejo de moverse, esta torturándome enormemente y después de tantos movimientos podía sentir que mis muñecas que seguían esposadas en la cama empezaban a arder

- Ahhh. Más rápido, por favor – esta vez sin querer le suplique que me hiciera ya no soportaba más la excitación en mí, pude ver como bajo un poco su pantalón.

-Ren te amo, te quiero, déjame probarte todo quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado por tu cuerpo como has cambiado - en ese momento abrió mis piernas por completo y estaba justo ahí explorándome tocándome todo de mi con cuidado, pasó su lengua por mi lubricando y humedeciéndome para luego invadir mi cuerpo y penétrame con uno de sus dedos haciendo que me arqueare por completo, me dolía enormemente aquella intromisión en mi, mordí mis labios para evitar gritar pero aun así una lagrima salió por mis ojos mientras él se encargaba de expenderme para que se introdujera en mi

- Horo… solo a ti solo tu…. Me puedes ver así, te amo baka ainu - le dijo mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza, el llego hasta mi rostro, limpió mis mejillas y me beso al tiempo que poco a poco puso su masculinidad en mi, podía sentir como me penetraba y encajaba perfectamente en mi, mi respiración se volvió aun más rápida y el empezó a moverse, estaba dentro de mí, así que por inercia abrí los ojos, la vista era grandiosa su mejillas estaba completamente rojas su cabello caía libremente por su cara y pude y esta vez pude escuchar cómo se regocijaba entre mis piernas

- hummmm…. ahhhh - su ritmo se volvió más y más rápido que esta vez no lo soporte mucho tiempo y vine completamente.

- Ahhhh… horo horo ¿ya me puedes soltar? – le dije de una forma que no sé como lo interpretó, ya que le en cuanto me vio y le dije eso dio unas estocadas más y pude sentir como se vino dentro de mí. Ambos tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones y salió de mi cuerpo.

- lo siento Ren… no sé cómo me atreví… - me dijo avergonzado mientras quitaba las esposas de mis muñecas, las tenía un tanto irritadas después de tantas veces que intente liberarme, estaba un tanto adolorido y el se veía muy avergonzado después delo que había pasado. Se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda, ya estábamos ambos cansados pero aun así lo quería tener cerca.

- La próxima vez, yo te esposare a ti- le dije al oído, le se volteo y me abrazo mientras caímos en la cama abrazándonos. De pronto recordé esa vez cundo teníamos penas 15 años y habíamos caído los dos en la cama después de haber hecho el amor y yo me fui, esta vez era diferente, yo no había podido dormir pero esta vez, poco a poco sentía como mis ojos se cerraban me sentía seguro y feliz en sus brazos. Esta vez me quede dormido en sus brazos.

Pov´s Horokeu Usui

Tenía sueño, el nos se movía ni un poco, su respiración era suave, pero una sus mejillas se veían rosas, era tan lindo no quería separarme ni un poco, pero tenía tanto miedo de que se fuera que no podía dormir. Era ya muy tarde o muy temprano las 5 de mañana y pude escuchar como el celular de Ren sonó, no quería que se despertara así que lo pensaba apagar cuando vi que rea Lyzerg quien llamaba, así que decidí contestar.

Ren, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, dijiste que te olvidarías de él, regresa a casa… te amo Ren

Lyzerg – fue lo único que dije cuando escuche eso… ¿es que Ren y Lyzerg tenían algo?

Horo Horo – dijo con una voz suave, se escucha triste pero quería respuesta por que Lyzerg hacia esto

¿qué está pasando? - trate de tranquilizarme y pensar un poco las cosas pero el luego grito.

¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué crees que después de tanto tiempo Ren aun te ama? El ahora está conmigo así que no te metas Usui – cundo dijo eso sentí que un vacio se apoderó de mi, Ren se había olvidado de mi…. Yo lo había estado buscando y el…el solo buscó a otro… corte la llamaba.

Solo me preguntaba por qué… estaba molesto el seguía durmiendo no podía dejar de verlo, aun así esta vez seria yo quien me iba a ir.

Después de todo no había valido la pena buscarlo por tanto tiempo, el ya se había de mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este es mi primer Yoh x Hao espero que os guste, es solo una historia corta sigo en mi temporada depre así que déjenme ser… bueno nus vemos espero que salga bien esto jejeje por que si va por buen camino… la final quedara mejor... y bueno después de estos dos cap seguirá otro fic llamado el destino de que nos une..

**Mientes**

Puedo ver como el aire sopla lentamente, se que estas por aquí, me sonríes sínicamente, y yo te sonrió dándote todo de mi, como si con mi sonrisa te fuera a cambiar… me gustaría pensar que yo te puedo cambiar, como lo hice con todos mis amigo. Pero tú eres diferente, desde que llegaste a la pensión todo cambio, deje de hacerle caso a mi prometida y solo pensaba en ti, a pesar de eso pronto me casare con Anna, ni a ella ni a ti los entiendo… pero contigo es diferente… porque creo que entenderte a ti, es como entenderme a mí; porque tú y yo somos uno mismo… Hao… ¿no sé por qué llegaste a esta casa a descontrolar mis ideas? no he podido estar tranquilo.

La tarde paso una vez mas y no he podido hacer otra cosa más que ver cómo pasa el día y el sol se mueve, tratando de pensar en que es lo que debo hacer, no sé si solo es una falsa ilusión pensar que mi hermano me atrae, si debo cancelar mi compromiso con mi novia solo porque él llegó de pronto, ya no soy yo mismo; después de todo Ren tiene razón y puedo entender por qué se fue, el amor es doloroso y puedes lastimar a las personas y yo no puedo siquiera pensar en hacer llorar a Anna… no la quiero lastimar.

Hace tres días Hao estaba en el recibidor tomado un poco de leche mientras yo lo miraba detrás de la puerta, trate de esconderme pero noto mi presencia. Paso su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos e hizo su cabello hacía atrás, fue hacia mí y me miro penetrantemente.

Me molesta tanto como a ti el hecho que este aquí - me dijo con un mirada cruel mientras me empujó un poco, desde que había llegado se había comportado así, era tan frio… fue la única persona que podía descontrolarme y entristecerme. Había ya acabado todo; ya no había grandes espíritus… no entendía por que Hao, seguía siendo Hao…

No, no me molesta ¡jamás me molestaría! somos hermanos después de todo – aunque al principio subí el tono de voz terminé hablando despacio casi en un susurro, mientras le sonreía, quería que él fuera una persona diferente y se diera cuenta que no todos los humanos eran seres diminutos… después de todo ahora él también era una persona normal

Por un accidente… - me dijo pero le seguía sonriendo, y por primera vez el me sonrío a mí- sabes que no soy una buena persona… sabes que he matado a miles de humanos diminutos, y aun así me consideres tu hermano… que ingenuo eres.

Lo siento… yo siempre he dicho que las personas que ven espíritus son buenas… - le respondí mirándolo, trate de verlo pero al verlo a los ojos solo podía ver una gran confusión en sus ojos.

¿Tú que puedes saber? ya lo he perdido todo… lo mejor para mi es morir y reencarnar en 500 años- me dijo mientras se acerco a mi, podía sentir su respiración junto a la mía, podía aspirar su aroma, el es tan parecido a mi… y aun así somos tan diferentes.

Hao, olvida todo ese odio… es mejor compartir tu dolor con los demás- le dije mientras sin querer cerré los ojos, en ese instante pude darme por completo como me atraía.

¿Tú que sabes? tú nunca has pasado por eso… humillaciones y gente que te teme - me dijo mientras sentí como me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa y me acercó más a él, casi podía sentir como sus labios acariciaban los míos, pero él estaba molesto y yo… yo solo disfrutaba esa cercanía.

Si he pasado por eso… yo nunca tuve amigos hasta que llegue a Funbari... y conocí a Manta a Ren y los demás… todos pasamos por lo mismo… pero somos buenos amigos – le conteste inmediatamente, no lo podía evitar sin querer empecé sucumbir hasta el deseo que él me despertaba, en ese momento dejé de ser yo mismo… ya no era la misma persona pero sentí como me separó de él súbitamente.

Cállate no eres más que un idiota- y Justo cuando dijo eso fui hacia él y lo abrace, pude sentir como se sorprendió ante la cercanía -¿Crees que puedo cambiar… y que teniendo unos cuantos amigos todo va a salir bien? - me dijo mientras suspiró

Bueno pues… yo estaré a tu lado – le dije mientras el me tomó de la mano, ese fue nuestro primer acercamiento… se sentía tan bien

Digamos que tienes razón ¿que gano yo con eso? – el me tomo por la barbilla haciendo que nos viéramos a los ojos, vernos era extraño, era como si nos viéramos nosotros mismos en los ojos del otro, un espejo cálido, que en el cual sucumbí y me empezó a besar y yo a él. Lento, suave, húmedo y sensual, nunca antes me habían besado de esa forma y nunca podre olvidar es contacto en mis labios.

Hao yo se que tu no eres el mismo que conocimos en el torneo… sé que gran parte de tus recuerdos se borraron… no sé porque que intentas ser el mismo si ni siquiera tu sabes quién eres- le dije justo cuando terminó de besarme, se separo de mi, pero de una forma más suave, aun así era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

Exactamente por eso… por qué no sé quién soy y solo sé que era un asesino que trasciende cada 500 años – fue lo último que dijo esa noche antes de irse a su habitación y dejarme más confundido que nunca ¿Por qué no puede tomar eso con tranquilidad?

Esta noche estoy solo con él, hace tiempo ya no hay nadie en la pensión, primero se fue Ren y luego se fue Horo… buscándolo. Tamao simplemente dijo adiós no entiendo muy bien porque, Ryu ya encontró su lugar y ya casi no viene y Manta se prepara para ir a América a estudiar, y Anna ayer me dije que se iría a Izumo, solo dijo eso, hoy por la mañana entré su habitación y no había nada. ¿Ella me dejó? ahora solo estamos Hao y yo… ¿acaso estoy solo?

¿Yoh no comerás nada? ¿te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche también? – Hao me habla, no lo puedo creer me está hablando… generalmente nunca me habla si yo no lo hago primero.

Si ya voy dentro – le contesto, estoy más confundido que antes, y supongo que todos ya deben estar hastiados de verme así. Hasta Hao

Prepara algo de cenar no hay nada y yo tampoco he comido, te has pasado todo el día ahí sentado sin hacer nada- me dice casi en un reproche, por lo visto lo único que quiere es comer, aun así me gusta serle útil

Si Hao, disculpa no me di cuenta como pasó el tiempo – y es verdad no note el tiempo, no he notado nada, más que mi pensamientos. Voy a la cocina pero algo me detiene me sujetó y me detuvo de golpe, a veces Hao puede ser brusco.

Si sigues así, perderás todo- me dice en un susurro pero su respiración me adormece y se siente lo suficientemente bien para permanecer a su lado siempre.

Hao – fue lo único que dije cuando le di la cara y verlo de frente, pero el noto en mis ojos el gran deseo que yo le dedicaba.

Sabes que Ana se fue y no piensa regresar – me contesto tratando de ignorar la mirada que yo le daba, aun así suspiro y me trato por primera vez con tranquilidad

Lo suponía –le dije mientras me cerque hacia el tratan de de estar cerca, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo

Y piensas dejar a tu prometida –me dijo cuando sentí como paso su uno de sus dedos por mi cara, acariciando.

No lo sé - le dije sinceramente, luego me tomo por la muñeca y me jaló hasta mi habitación

¡qué demonios te está pasando, no eres más que un ser diminuto me avergüenza saber que eres mi otra mitad! - fue lo último que dijo antes de arrojarme directamente a mi futón, esa fue la primera vez que sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente, tan rápidamente me descontrolaba, que no era yo mismo… no estaba tranquilo pero no me movía ni un milímetro, mientras él me miraba fríamente.

Suenas como Hao – le dije mientras desvié mi mirada y él me obligó a verlo.

Eso es lo que soy que no te das cuenta, jamás seré otra cosa, entiende, aunque hayan sellado al espíritu del fuego, aunque borren mis recuerdos yo siempre seré el mismo - me dijo mientras se puso sobre de mi… y sentí miedo por primera vez de mi hermano… el miedo que nunca antes tuve, no tenía miedo de que me matara; tenía miedo de ver lo que yo era capaz de permitirle a mi hermano, pues sentía como el abría los botones de mi camisa.

Por favor Hao… yo solo quiero- traté de decirle, no podía articular palabra alguna mientras, sentía mi cara arder, tal vez de lo sonrojado que me encontraba al sentir a mi hermano sobre de mi mientras sus manos tocaban por todas partes. Eran cálidas, sus manos en mi cuerpo calentaban todos mi ser, aun así sentí una frialdad en su mirada.

Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quieres- fue lo último que me dijo antes de sentir como me dio la vuelta y jalo mi pantalón dejándome expuesto, mi piel sentía un extraño escalofrío que se arremolinaba por todo mi exterior. Era rápido brusco y frió conmigo… ¿es que acaso yo no significaba nada para él?

Yo… yo te quiero a ti- fue lo único que le dije mientras junté mis brazos en mi pecho y sentí como algunas lágrimas de desbordaban por mis ojos… lo querías no había duda, pero ¿es que acaso esta era la forma en la cual yo le quería?

No, no confundas cosas que no son ciertas… tu no sientes nada por mí, es un error que tu existas…lo que sientes por mi... no es amor – justo cuando dijo eso, el busco mis labios y me beso, delicadamente haciendo un bello contraste con sus palabras… ¿a que debía creerle a sus palabras o a sus acciones?, él sentía lo mismo que yo…

Hao… - le dije mientras le abrazaba y trataba de estar junto a él, mientras me besaba mi cuello, mi pecho, el abdomen; en una sensación húmeda que pasaba por mi cuerpo hasta que llegó al lugar más indicado y me hizo gemir en un grito ahogado lleno de pasión, que hacía que jadeara por más

No, simplemente no es correcto… yo no siento nada por ti- en ese momento y sin previo aviso puso su hombría dentro de mí, dolorosamente, muy doloroso como si mi cuerpo se partiera a la mitad… y sollocé al tiempo que mis dedos se enterraban en la piel de su espalda y el se detuvo de golpe y vi su rostro asustado, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos confundidos. Tal vez el se sentía como yo…

Mientes…sé que te importo, aunque sea un poco- le dije al tiempo que me removí un poco y sin darme cuenta un dulce placer se apodero de los dos, ya que suspiramos al mismo tiempo y el empezó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de mí.

No Yoh, no eres nada… no significas nada para mi… - salían de sus labios palabras que me dolían al mismo tiempo que daba suaves estocadas en mi cuerpo, ambos sentíamos placer, fue entonces cuando note algo y vi hacia donde estaba mi ropa…Anna había dejado el traje de entrenamiento que me había hecho… estaba cuidado… planchado. Parecía que no le había dado importancia, pero ella lo tenía guardado como si se tratase de un preciado regalo… y algo dentro de mi dolió, y tal vez dije algo que nunca debí pronunciar su nombre… su nombre al tiempo que recordé su ojos negros obscuros, fríos.

Anna – él se detuvo de golpe, me miro y vi su mirada triste, no tenía idea que decir eso le doliera… luego volvió a su ritmo y cada vez más rápido un ritmo desenfrenado… yo no pude hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Yoh… yo no soy la persona que tu más quieres y aunque así fuera yo nunca te corresponderé – fue lo último que dijo antes de que se moviera de la forma más desenfrenada posible dentro de mí y nos corriéramos juntos, yo en su abdomen y el dentro de mi… él tenía razón… la personas que yo quería era otras… ¿entonces todo esto era una simple confusión? Aun así porque veo una gran tristeza en los ojos de mi hermano… todo esto es mi culpa… yo fui quien lo orilló a estar a mi lado y tal vez Hao si sentía algo por mí.

Lo siento Hao… lo siento mucho- le dije mientras sollozaba no podía evitarlo al tiempo que me hundía en sus brazos buscando el calor de su piel.

Porque lo sientes… yo fui quien abuso de ti- me dijo mientras él me miraba en una forma que no la podía interpretar.

Yo te orille a esto… yo tuve la culpa… - le dije mientras sentí como el e abrazo con más fuerza mientras escondía su mirada.

Solo… dime si aun así serás mi amigo – me dijo tan despacio que parecía no ser el mismo. No parecía ser el mismo Hao que yo había conocido y me sentí bien… feliz de escuchar esa voz.

No solo soy tu amigo Hao… soy tu hermano… - le conteste alegre

Ve tras ella… tú y ella deben estar juntos…

Holaaa bueno este fic empezó y terminó en dos partes jejeje, bueno espero que les guste, porque lo termine de buenas porque hay pandemia con esto de la influenza y por milagro divino pues son tengo clases y puedo actualizar y escribir y tengo tantas ideas para seguir con fics bueno les dejo mi e mail por si alguien kiere platicar conmigo ahora que tengo tiempo libre…

Bueno solo quedan dos cap de este fic que se alargó un poquito ya verán por que; bueno este mi primer Yoh por Hao asi que no tiene muchas bases. Lo siento si mi Yoh no separece mucho pero qes que nunca había escrito de su punto de vista y para mi esta lago cabeza hueca jeje, bueno ya en luego nos leemos

shadow_


End file.
